


Untitled 01

by love_and_angst (QuinnLockwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLockwood/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: The Reader is having her period and Dean is being a sweetheart





	Untitled 01

Dean entered the bunker with two bags of groceries on his arms. Usually he would send Sam or Y/N, but Sam was on a solo hunt and his girlfriend was in to much pain to move. 

First Dean refused to leave her side, but when she threatened to eat every pie he will ever lied eyes on when he wouldn’t get her some comfort food, he was left with no choice. To anyone else it might have sounded like a joke, but for Dean, pies weren’t a joking matter. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean yelled, never getting tired of the phrase.

The reply was coming from Dean’s and Y/N’s shared bedroom, in the form of a pain stricken groan. 

Dean cringed. He quickly put everything in its place before he rushed towards Y/N. He flung the door open and greeted her with a big smile. “Got everything you asked for!” he walkend over to the bed and emptied the content of a small bag next to Y/N.

“Oh, thank God,” she grabbed the chocolate bar and ripped its wrappers open. Not bothering with the tiny pieces you could break off them, she bit into it and let out an almost sinful moan. 

Dean’s smile only widen. 

“You just keep on starring at me, or are you gonna joining me?” she asked him. 

Dean chuckled and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. 

A content sigh left her lips. “Thank you, Dean,” she placed a soft kiss on his chin before she leaned her head against his shoulders. “You’re a life saver.” 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he said and placed a kiss on her hair. 

Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Really anythi- ah dammit,” she curled into Dean, a frown clouding her face. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her small frame. With one hand he was rubbing soothing circles on her back, while he whispered sweet nothings into her hair. 

He hated seeing her in pain, and he hated it even more when there was nothing he could do about it. Simply put: He hated periods. 

“Dean...” she whimpered. 

His heart skipped a beat. Even after all this time they were together, her saying his name set butterflies free in his stomach. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’ll always be here for you.” Ok, maybe there was something good about her having her period. Usually there wasn’t much time for relationship-stuff, but whenever Aunt Flow was terrorizing her, he would drop everything and be there for her. Nothing, absolutely nothing was as important as Y/N well-being. 

“I think I’m gonna take a nap,” she muttered against his chest, when the cramp subsided. 

“Ok. Sleep well, princess,” he whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Love you,” she muttered. Her last thought was, that maybe, periods weren’t that bad, at least when that meant to spend more time with Dean. A small smile graced her face before she let the slumber embarace her. 

“I love you, too,” he relied, never being more sure about something in his whole life.


End file.
